


Sweet Dreams

by christallic



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallic/pseuds/christallic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eretria wants to be free and leave her camp of Rovers so she decides to break into the palace where unexpected things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Princess Rover fanmix http://8tracks.com/c33/princess-rover , Enjoy!

Eretria sneaks through the hallways of the Palace wearing her Rover gear under a dark red cloak. The sun is setting.She can't believe she is doing this. But it's worth the money they are going to pay her when she gets out of here. She never saw the princess but there are rumors about her all over the four lands. Everybody was talking about her beauty, it silences every room and everybody in it. Her beauty is supposed to be magnetic, unbelievable and pure. But not only that, she knows how to fight. She is well known for her fight skills. She can take down dozens of men even though she is small. They say she is fast, if Eretria sees her she would deffinetly know it's her. The rumors say to see her is a blessing and a curse all at once. She is the chosen one, her enemies fear her and her people respect her. Most people underestimate her abilities but those who know are terrified of her. Eretria isn't even surprised she got herself in trouble again, but she can't help it.

She has not been caught yet, but when she turns around the corner, two guards see her. She thinks – Fuck! I got so far without being caught ... - as she starts running away, they follow her. She keeps running but then she notices a door – Finally! A place to hide!- She opens the door, rushes in without even looking into the room. She slowly closes the door while facing it, her right ear pressed against the inside of the door, quietly listening.

She didn't even notice there was someone in the room with her. The elf is surprised but more impressed by the human girl who got all the way up here without even noticing her.Wearing a loose dress, cut right above her knees. She was just cleaning her sword as Eretria walked in. She slowly gets up with her sword in her hand as she moves closer to the door.

Eretria hears the guards coming closer, she holds in her breath. They walk by the door and they keep walking. As their footsteps get quieter she breathes out while she turns around to take a look into the room she got in. She hasn't even started looking when a girl holds a sword right at her throat. She freezes as the other girl says "Hey, don't move!".

She is stunning, her jaw dropped. Eretria believes she hasn't seen an elf, no, anyone as beautiful as her. She can't help but let her eyes move rapidly as she tries to take in her beauty. She almost forgot how to breathe. Then she looks up, their eyes meet and it was electric. Tension is building up between them as the elf raises an eyebrow and says " What brings a Rover girl into an elven palace?" Eretria slowly raises her hands so that the other girl can see them while she gets herself together. " Okay, listen. I don't want to hurt anyone" she pauses shortly looking at the sword " or get hurt. This must sound pretty stupid but i am here because of a bet." Waiting for a responds. The girl in front of her answers with a confused look on her face " Are you kidding me?! You are risking your life for a bet? Have you completly lost your mind?" Eretria feels attacked, but manages to put on a flirty expression" Hey! What can i say, i like to take risks." The girl rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a concerned look" You will get yourself killed, we are not playing around here. Leave and forget the bet." she pauses " Oh and don't come back."

Eretria smiles, wondering why she's so concerned about her.It doesn't make her look dangerous at all. She jumps closer to her, knocks the sword out of her hand. The sword falls onto the ground and its sound breaks the silence, it echoes in the room. She puts one leg behind her, to make her trip. Both fall on the floor. Eretria is right on top of her hips, takes both of her hands and puts them above her head. Their faces are inches away from each other. Eretria presses her whole body against her, so she can't move. The Rover has a victorious smile on her face while saying " I'm not playing around either."when she notices that the other girl doesn't try to resist, she could scream but she doesn't, her smile slowly fading. She looks down at her lips and sees her smiling when she says quietly " Not bad for a Rover."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Eretria sounds confused. The other girl responds " You are not going to hurt me. I don't know what your bet is, but you are not here to hurt some innocent girl." Eretria gets closer to her, their lips are almost touching. She whispers looking into her eyes" Are you sure?" The other girl nods slowly and almost not noticeable. Eretria gives in and kisses her, she watches the other girl as she closes her eyes, blushing, the Rover smiles as she also closes her eyes. Hands still above their heads. Eretria really gets into it when she hears the other girl moan a little under her breath. Then she slowly pulls away. The Rover opens her eyes again and whispers with a smirk "Sweet dreams, Princess!" then knocking her out with one hit.

She looks down at the Princess, unconscious, her lips are red from the kiss. She can't help but think how beautiful she is, as she pulls away and gets up. She looks around and sees a bed in a corner of the room, thinking – I can't let her lay on the floor ... - She squats down beside the princess, puts her arms down and lays them on her stomach. Then carries her onto the bed. Slowly putting a blanket on top to cover her, she smiles. She shakes her head and forces herself to think about the bet.

-In her village the Rovers never took her serious. Eretria always had to prove herself to them. But they didn't care. She risked her life over and over again but nothing. She started to think she is better off without them. As one day they started to talk about the princess and her necklace. If they got their hands on it, they would sell it and make a lot of money. Too bad the necklace is either on her or in the palace. Eretria looked at them, how scared they were and said they wouldn't dare to go there. They said, not even for money. Eretria bet she could do it, but if she was successful they had to pay her. They didn't think she could do it, so they accepted. With that money she could get by on her own. Leave that camp and be free.-

She went through her things, opened a cupboard next to her bed and there it was. The necklace, how pretty, no wonder that thing could get her a lot of money. She took it into her hands and looked closer, a tree was carved into the metal, diamonds covering the tree, like leaves. She put the necklace into her pocket and was just about to close the cupboard when she saw a lipstick. She pauses for a moment smiles and thinks – Fuck it ... - She puts the lipstick on her lips, dark red. It looked good on her but she couldn't help but think it would look better on the princess. 

She puts the lipstick back, closes the cupboard and sits down on the bed, right next to Amberle. She strokes one strand of hair out of her face, giving her a kiss on her lips. Leaving a mark of red lipstick over them. Before she leaves she gently kisses the left side of her face where she hit her a couple of minutes before and whispers into her ear while brushing her thumb on her other cheek " I'm sorry, Princess. Maybe I'm going to make up for it someday."

She gets up, is headed to leave and opens the door. She looks back and smiles at the princess, maybe she liked her because she is beautiful, kind or maybe because she isn't terrifying at all. She turns around and leaves, closing the door slowly. The door closes shut with a click. She looks around and puts her hood on when she starts to move.


	2. the end of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle wakes up and her memories come rushing in just as the pain slowly fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think this ending is way better. I hope you like it, too! :)

Amberle is lying on her bed when she wakes up. Before she can realize what actually happened a pain runs through her head. She moves her hand to the left side of her face when she thinks about what happened. Why does it hurt? She is still a little sleepy, so it takes a her while to remember.

The Rover kissed her. A tingle runs down her back. It felt good. She bites her lip thinking about it. Suddenly she remembers what happened next, 'Sweet dreams, princess!'.

She clenches jaw in anger. The Rover knocked her out. She can't believe how stupid she was. It was a Rover what did she expect? She pushes the covers away and rapidly gets up. She stops as her head aches. She takes a second and then looks into the mirror standing beside her bed.

The first thing she looks at is the left side of her face. It really hurts but it looks fine just a little red. She blinks a few times when she looks down at her lips. She looks confused as she slowly brushes the back of her hand over her lips. She looks down at her hand.

Lipstick? She kissed her again? She can't help a smile creeping up on her face.

As she remembers that she knocked her out, her smile fades. She clenches her fists. She feels nothing but anger. How could she let this happen? She takes off the mark of lipstick that is left on her face. If she sees her again ... she is going to make her suffer! Maybe she is still in the palace.

She changes her clothes into her usual uniform and then leaves her room. On the hallway she runs into Catania. She informs her that there is someone who wants to speak to her. Catania leads her to the cells before she leaves.

There is a guard standing in front of one of the cells. When Amberle gets closer, she says with a demanding tone "Leave us.". He has a concerned look on his face but he does as she says, nodding at her.

When Eretria sees Amberle a smile gets brighter on her face, she slowly stands up. She waits till Amberle turns to her,looking into the cell."Long time no see Princess!" She gives her a challenging look.

Amberle is angry but there is something inside of her that makes her feel sorry. She tries to be calm "You should have left when I told you to."

Eretria keeps eye contact, licking the side of her mouth as she says "Good thing I don't take orders from a Princess." It sounds a little defensive.

But Amberle just rolls her eyes, she feels a heat building up inside of her. She shakes her head slightly "You know what, I think you deserve to be locked up in here."

Eretria feels attacked but she manages to keep a steady voice "Oh, I deserve a lot of things. I am not complaining!"

She responds fast and sharp "Believe me, you will get what you deserve!"

Eretria has her almost where she wants her to be, so she pushes just a little further, a smile lingering on her lips "I am sure of that. By the way, you let your guard down for a moment there. How is your head Princess?" She comes closer to the gate.

Eretria makes her so angry, how dare she says that to her. Her heart beats faster, she pushes through clenched teeth "Don't make me come into that cell and kick your ass!"

Eretria bites her bottom lip with a smile. Finally, that is what she wanted to see. "It would be my pleasure, Princess!"

Amberle can't hold herself together anymore. She loses control, she lets anger drive her insane, pushing the gate open. Her left arm pushes Eretria against the wall, she uses her right arm to hold her there by her shoulder. Amberle's body pressed against hers, pushing one leg between hers. Their faces just inches away, looking straight into her eyes. Her whole body is tense and everything about her posture says 'fight me!'.

Suddenly she realizes Eretria doesn't fight back, she doesn't resist. Her expression changes into confusion. Her soft voice fills the silence "Why are you not fighting back?"

Eretria hasn't forgotten their previous encounter. She likes to play, this shows her she is winning. She doesn't move. No, not yet. She tries to imitate Amberle with a victorious grin on her face "Oh, I don't think you are going to hurt some innocent girl."

Amberle can't believe how much she hates her. Everything is a game to her. A memory of them lying on the floor appears in her head, Eretria pushed against her. She chuckles a little but it is not meant to be funny "You are not innocent!"

Eretria moves her head closer to her, as Amberle slowly moves her head back to keep distance between them "But you wish I was! I think I know what you really want." She rests her head back at the wall, while a smile grows on her face.

Amberle responds with a challenging expression, there is no way Eretria can look right through her "And what is that?"

Eretria keeps eye contact while slowly licking her bottom lip, she is winning "You liked it." Amberle freezes."The kiss." She swallows hard still listening."I felt it."Eretria raises an eyebrow and waits for an answer.

Amberle tries to push every thought of them kissing away. The image still pops up in her head. She feels regret, but more pain "I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place. You are a Rover you will never change!"

This is the right moment. Eretria turns them around, she knows Amberle doesn't expect her to move. Pressing her body against Amberle's, pushing her against the wall. Holding her neck with one hand to keep it steady and slowly pressing her lips on Amberle.

Amberle struggles to escape, trying to push Eretria away. But she doesn't use her whole strenght, she can't or maybe she just doesn't want to. With every time she pushes Eretria away, Eretria presses her harder against the wall. The kiss gets more intense with every second that goes by.

Amberle loses control, her arms slowly losing grip. After a moment her muscles relax slowly but surely underneath their lips pressed against each other. She gives up, she can't resist anymore. Her lips giving in, she kisses her back. It feels too good.

The moment Eretria feels Amberle letting go, she gently pulls away whispering with a smirk on her face "That's what I thought." She takes a few steps back. Letting Amberle stand there, watching her.

Her mouth is open, her lips red. Her cheeks rushed with blood. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. She needs a second to calm down and then says with a tremble in her voice, still a little out of breath "Yeah, maybe you are right." she pauses "You like playing games huh?"

Eretria looks at her from the other side of the cell, a winning smile on her face "Only with opponents as beautiful as you, Princess!"

Amberle rolls her eyes, a little annoyed by this Rover who makes her feel something. Her heart still racing as she says looking at the ground "You can stop flirting. I got your message, you are not interested." She looks up at Eretria with a defeated smile, her thoughts rushing "I don't want you to die in this cell, so I'm going to save your ass."

Eretria smirks at her "Well isn't that nice of you." Amberle adds rapidly "Yeah, but keep in mind that your ass belongs to me now." A little laugh escapes her lips.

Eretria raises an eyebrow, she feels her cheeks blush, smiling "As you wish, Princess!" Saluting her with two fingers pressed against her temple.

Amberle takes Eretria by her hand and leads her out of the cell. The guards let them pass silently as they see the princess.

After a while they finally get to the balcony where Eretria came in. Eretria's back is turned towards the edge while she is facing Amberle. The moonlight fills the darkness with a little light. She gives Amberle a gentle smile and turns around to leave but hesitates. She puts one hand into her pocket and grabs the necklace.Turns back around. She holds out her hand, opening it slowly while giving Amberle an apologetic smile "I think this belongs to you."

The necklace that could make her a lot of money, but Eretria doesn't want this. She doesn't want to rob her. She can't help but think 'She is a Princess she doesn't deserve this. She deserves more than a Rover.'

Amberle pulls her out of her thoughts when she says with the most gentle and tender voice she could give, still a smile on her lips "It's yours now. I hope it reminds you of your Princess, take care of it!" She closes Eretria's hand with hers, brushing her thumb against her hand.

Eretria turns around and can't resist to smile as she says "I will!" It is meant to be a promise. She jumps off the balcony and disappears into tree tops. Amberle stands there for a while taking in the breeze thinking about this girl who made her so angry but still she is glad she met her. Her heart slowly getting warmer.

Eretria watches Amberle while thinking about the bet. They are going to pay her and even though her first plan was to sell the necklace, she can't. Well, she won't. She will keep a special place for it in her heart, just as the princess. Because she knows even though they never exchanged names, they will meet again. And till that moment comes, she keeps an image of her beauty in the back of her mind.

After that she knows one thing for sure, the princess is in fact the most beautiful woman she has ever seen and everytime she thinks about her she gets this warm feeling. Just like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! c:


End file.
